


In which Anna talks about birds

by Dartxni



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Exhibitionism, F/F, Ice Play, unrelated Elsa and Anna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dartxni/pseuds/Dartxni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa TAs Anna’s Anthropology class, and she would swear that the blonde woman had never even noticed her before out of a class of 500, until the day she does. Anna uses this chance to ask her out, not at all prepared for what she is getting into.</p><p>Featuring dom!Elsa in a role that is possibly more like a wet dream than our recognisable heroine, and excessive-babbling!Anna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Anna talks about birds

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! A while back I posted an anonymous headcanon about Elsa being the TA of a class Anna was in, and a very public bit ice play. Well, here it is in fanfic form. This ended up probably more silly than hot, but hopefully some hot got in there too! Expect a continuing series. Ice Play and Exhibitionism are not the only things in my bag of tricks. 
> 
> I'm going to be hella busy because school is starting, so this fic will only get rare updates. My other fics are my priority!

Truthfully, Anna was not listening to her teacher drone on and on about the differences between _Homo Habilis_ and _Homo Erectus_. She was doodling in the margins of her Anthropology notes. The teacher lectured directly from the book, and she had read this chapter last night, so she wasn't missing much. She drew the guy with a forward sloping head and a protruding jaw. She had him holding a sign in front of his extra hairy chest. She got out a pink pen and drew an upward pointing pink triangle on the sign, with the words, “Rights for Homo’s” scrawled below the whole thing, political comic style.

“Nice.”

Anna looked up into bright blue eyes that had appeared out of nowhere.

“Paying attention in class?” asked the pair pinked lips that appeared to be smirking gently.

Anna blinked slowly. Her mouth, as it did sometimes, ran along ahead without her.

“To you... yes.”

Elsa, and it was Elsa, the blond-headed bombshell who was one of the TAs for the class, snorted.

“Well then... keep paying attention,” she drawled.

Anna laid her heated cheek down on her desk. Elsa had winked her. And Anna would swear that her denim clad hips had rocked with extra moxie as she sauntered back to her usual spot in the auditorium that seated 500. _Duuude._

After class Anna approached the small group of people pestering Elsa about seminar schedules. She stayed in the back, waiting until everyone had gotten their answers and left the building. Anna nearly left 3 or 4 times, but Elsa’s eyes kept flashing to hers as she spoke to the other students as if checking to see if she was still there.

When the last student had been helped, Elsa turned her full attention on Anna.

“What do you need from me,” she asked, one hand perched on her hip, the other opened questioningly toward Anna.

“I need...” Anna’s mind went blank. She had no good academic excuse and couldn’t think of one. Elsa waited patiently for her to come up with something, anything at all, lab related maybe, but her usual ability to blabber had completely deserted her. Again.

“Anna...tell me what you need.” Elsa ordered, her lips curling into a cat’s smile. How had she known her name? Oh, it was written on the back of the folder she held protectively in front of herself.

“I need you...” _Oh god, that’s not a good start! What was going to come out of her own mouth next,_ Anna wondered frantically. “... to come with me for coffee.”

“When?” Elsa said.

_Wait, what? She was actually agreeing?_

“Now. Right now.” Before she had a chance to change her mind. Which she probably would do.

  
Anna focused on not hyperventilating. Elsa was over there waiting for their drinks and Anna had snagged a seat at a table for two. Anna had insisted on paying for the iced coffees, considering it the very least she could do, since Elsa had actually agreed to come out with her.

Elsa set Anna’s coffee in front of her. Anna immediately took a deep sip, stalling for something to say. The weather was fine... too fine to talk about actually. She saw a bird hopping in and out of the bush outside. Birds it was then.

“Do you like birds?” Anna asked.

“I can’t say I am against them,” Elsa responded, arching her eyebrow as if asking _is that the best you can come up with?_

Anna hadn’t thought this through. There was no way in hell that she would managed to impress Elsa at this point, as if there had ever been a chance to begin with. This was probably one of the worst decisions she had made on short notice ever, and she had made a lot of swift decisions in her life.

“I really do love birds. I think I’d like to be one. You know, so that I could fly anywhere, see anything I wanted, sleep whenever. It would be heaven to be a bird.” _Oh god, I could fly away from here._  Anna wanted to hit herself. _Birds?_

Elsa was staring at her intently, a slight frown on her face. She glanced down briefly and.. _Did she just check out my cleavage?_

Anna leaned forward, boosting her cleavage between her arms. Might as well bring the assets to the forefront, though she didn’t personally think they were all that impressive. At least the white blouse showed off her meager goods well, and the pink bra she had on underneath was one of her cutest.

“What about you? Do you have a favorite animal?”

Elsa smiled. “Can I do something to you?” she asked.

Anna was confused. Elsa wanted to do something to her? What on earth was she going to do, other than give Anna a heart attack with her hotness. Seriously, Elsa was dressed in blue jeans, a simple leather vest hanging open to an “Archeology Rocks!” t-shirt for goodness sake. She shouldn’t have the right to be one of the most sensual women Anna had ever met. It had to be her hair, luxuriously long and only half captured into a messy french braid.

“Uh...ok.”

Elsa pulled the lid off her drink and took out an ice chip. She stretched forward, daring Anna not to move away with nothing more than a mischievous look. Anna shivered as the ice made a wet line up her arm. Elsa took the ice away momentarily, and then moved really slow, giving Anna plenty of time to move away before painting a line of cold across Anna’s chest.

Anna laughed nervously and glanced around. They were in a public place after all, the main coffee shop on campus. Her friends could walk in at any moment!

Elsa dipped the ice down and slid it between Anna’s presented cleavage, the side of her hand clipping her skin.

_Holy shit._

Her hand was so warm compared to the ice. Anna breathed hard, wobling between trying to remain perfectly still and backing up to leave the coffeeshop as fast as possible, and all the while Elsa drew patterns on her skin with the ice until her whole chest was dripping with water. Then she smiled in a way that Anna could only call sneaky and dropped the ice into Anna’s bra, where it fell to lay against the underside of her breast.

“Ooh cold!” Anna bleated, reaching into her shirt to fish it out.

Elsa caught her hand. “Leave it, for me?”

Anna looked at her possibly insane TA with wide eyes. She shivered and shifted her legs, realizing suddenly that she had become really wet. If Elsa was crazy, it was the sort of crazy that Anna evidently liked. She nodded her head slowly.

“You were talking about birds? Tell me more about them? What do you think of birds of prey?”

Anna swallowed once and then allowed herself to babble.

“I love birds of prey, though I’d rather be a swallow myself....”

Inside her bra, the chip of ice melted, slowly spreading a circle of wetness throughout her white blouse. Anna glanced down once and saw that her pink bra was becoming alarmingly visible. Along with the circle on her blouse, she could feel the spot on her underwear growing. She couldn’t bear the thought of looking around to see if anyone had noticed the game Elsa was playing with her, or could see how freaking translucent her shirt had become.

  
“Hey Anna, you did really well.” Elsa complimented as they left the coffee shop. “I am really glad you asked me out. That was brave of you.” Anna’s cheeks were already as red as they could get, but if they could have pinked now, they would have. “I’ll see you at the seminar tomorrow, yeah?”

Anna pushed her hair back and smiled a little bit shyly. “Yeah... I’ll see you there."

Elsa walked away, and Anna could only stand and watch her TA's ass sway as it crossed the lawn. _Duuude._


End file.
